warrior cats lemons
by Hargerflier
Summary: mhm yeah read the title
1. hollyleaf x Ivypool (lust)

Hollyleaf x Ivypool (lust)

Ivypool had a itch. An all to familiar 'itch'.

It was mating season in Thunderclan, and the females were most annoyed by it. Of course, the toms loved it. Ivypool was currently in the warrior's den. She felt herself drift to sleep, but not without a brief click on her core by Dovewing, who was desperate to mate, but didn't get it yet.she Shivered, and fell to sleep. But she woke up in a starry place, seeing a black cat rubbing her dripping core, moaning loudly. Ivypool blushed at the sight of this, and also gasped. The black cat turned around and looked at Ivypool. "Hello, why are you here?" The black cat circled Ivypool, close enough to see the other female's dripping wet core. "Nothing,Hollyleaf.."Ivypool mumbled. Hollyleaf pushed Ivypool to the ground, being able to see her core. "I can help with that itch, you know…" Ivypool moaned from those words, and thrust her core in Hollyleaf's face. Hollyleaf didn't need anything else, and started licking the folds. Ivypool moaned out in pleasure, clawing the grass as Hollyleaf shoved her entire muzzle in. The white cum littered her face, but she gone deeper, using her paws to rub her gushing core, both females moaning loudly. Ivypool walked away. "It is time i pleasure you now!" She shoved her tail in Hollyleaf's core. Hollyleaf shook, cumming. Ivypool continued in and out rapidly, having her core licked by hollyleaf. Both she cats were moaning loudly. "H-hollyleaf!~" "Ivy!!" Hollyleaf cummed again. They both collapsed by each other, cleaning the mess. "That was..fun.." Ivypool panted. Hollyleaf nodded. "You-have to go.." Then it snapped to the real world. Most of the cats were still asleep. Dovewing was silently doing it with Bumblestripe, though, her fluids flowing as Ashe bit on the moss, and Bumblestripe pumping slowly.


	2. Brambleclaw x Sandstorm (lust)

Brambleclaw x Sandstorm (lust)

Brambleclaw was on patrol with Sandstorm and Thornclaw, they were going on a hunting patrol. Suddemly, Thormclaw puked. "you should go to leafpool.." Sandstorm mewed worriedly. Brambleclaw felt his manhood get hot at those words. She was always so caring, and from Firestar, he heard she was pretty good. "Let's get going!" Sandstorm announced, and she looked at Brambleclaw.Brbleclaw smiled. "yes!" Sandstoorm was behind him. She always slightly made her core hot...okay, maybe she DOES masturbate to him when Firestar is gone.. which is a lot..

she shook her head, and focused on a squirrel. she snuck behind it, pulling her tail up, revealing her dripping core. Brambleclaw looked at it as she finished off the mouse. Sandstorm tirned back. "what?" she blushed. "your core.." brambleclaw mumbled. "Well, Firestar isnt here..." she backed up on him, sitting where his member was unsheathing. "You can take me!" Brambleclaw's member unsheathed full spring and poked her core, going all the way. She moaned and pressed on it, fitting perfectly on it. Brambleclaw dragged them to a big bush and started bucking into Sandstorm's streaming pussy. He moaned slightly at the lewd fluids flowing from her already. He rammed into her, earning a loud moan. He slowed down, and rubbed circles in her vagina with his member slowly, earning gaspy moans. He licked her neck and grabbed her tounge, licking it repeatedly. Sandstorm melted into it, bumping against his hard member, she was shaking with a coming orgasm she sprayed, and so did he. He bucked more violently into her, and she moaned,tugging at the grass with her claws. Brambleclaw climaxed again, and Sandstorm came a few seconds after. Brambleclaw got up on Sandstorm and licked her ear. "do this tommorrow?'" "Hell yeah!". she responded.


	3. tigerstar x leafkit x squirrelkit (rape)

leafkit and squirrelkit were playing with eachother, being normal kits. suddenley, leafkit got pinned down, and she felt something touch her privates. Squirrelkit squeaked at the big tabby tom. "Now, little kits, you will stay quiet for me, or there will be serious concequences." tigerstar growled. they nodded, very scared of him. "I will teach y'all how to mate, okay?" they nodded. "Leafkit, back up a bit." she did as she was told, and felt something slide into her tiny core. it was only his large tip, but it filled her core with it's size quickly. She made a small moan at the feeling. "now you, squirrelkit." he picked her up, and set her core with his tounge. he slide it in a bit, making squirrelkit shake with pleasure. Tigerstar started bucking into leafkit slightly , her bouncing on his member. both kits were giving small moans. leafkit felt something break in a specifically violent thrust. she felt tears trickle down her face, being as she could'nt make noise, and it hurt a lot. she looked back to see her sister, squirrelkit, enjoying tigerstar's tounge in her vagina. leafkit moaned. something good feeling was spreading through her little core as tigerstar bucked. she didnt know what it was, but it was cum from him. she felt a tight knot gather, but before she could release it, tigerstar turned her around so she would be facing him. "better.." he instructed her to push down harder. leafpool did, and felt unbeleiveable pleasure spread through her. she kept doing this, loving the feeling , and she came on him multiple times, too blinded by bliss to notice. squirrelkit, on the other hand, climaxxed on his face because of his tounge exploring her walls. he eventually found her g-spot, and kept poking that, along with leafkit riding his dick, climaxxing on her. he released the two she cats, cleaning them up, leaving them to sleep as he escaped the camp silently.


	4. TallStar x Jake

TallStar x Jake

TallStar was walking around starclan, bored at the moment

he heard a rustle behind him

he turned around to see...

"Jake!"

TallStar yowled, pouncing on the other male happily

"TallStar! How are you? It's been so long..." he trailed off longingly

"Im doing great! how's your life been going?"

"Also great...god, remember when we used to have a crush on each other?"

"okay, imma admit something. I still love you."

"well, I'm glad we addressed the elephant in the room. " Jake purred, getting up, but accidentally touching TallStar's member in the process

"oh shit...you get hard at the sight of me?" he asked

TallStar nodded

"want me to fix that..?"

"Yes please!"

TallStar layed down, spreading his legs just enough to have his member visible

Jake advanced on it, putting his mouth on the penis, moving up in down

"Mhm...more, Jake! More!" TallStar pleaded

Jake gone faster, and deeper, making delightful pops and slurps afterwards

TallStar was a moaning mess, and Jake was enjoying himself with this, also getting hard.

Eventually, TallStar came in Jake's mouth, and Jake slurped it up happily

"Welll...are we official now?"

"Definitely. " Jake resresponded


End file.
